xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of PandaBubba
.png |enemy= PandaBubba |wu= Zing Zom-Bone | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 17 |epcount= 30 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Eric Molina | director = Jeff Allen |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = April 23, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 217 |video= 30 - | prev = The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back | next = The Last Temptation of Raimundo }} "The Return of PandaBubba" is the thirtieth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Eric Molina and Marc Drotman. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on April 23, 2005. __TOC__ Overview The Xiaolin go to Tokyo to retrieve the Zing-Zom Bone, a Shen Gong Wu that turns people into zombies, but Jack gets to it first. Then, Kimiko learns that her father has been tricked into working with Hong Kong crime boss PandaBubba and that Jack has given him the Zing-Zom Bone. In order to prevent PandaBubba from turning people into zombies, Kimiko must defeat him in a Xiaolin Showdown. Synopsis The Xiaolin Monks discover a new Shen Gong Wu, which happens to be in Tokyo, Kimiko Tohomiko's hometown. They are in search of the Zing Zom-Bone, a Shen Gong Wu that can turn anyone into a mindless zombie. As they fly over the city, Kimiko reveals to Dojo and the boys that her dad's the world-renowned electronics tycoon, Toshiro Tohomiko---the other monks gaped as they realize that Kimiko's father is one of the richest people in the world. As always, they meet up with Jack Spicer, who distracts them with his new Koi-Bots as one of his Ninja-Bots gets the Shen Gong Wu. After defeating the robots, they meet up with Kimiko's father at his video game company's headquarters. As they are friends of Kimiko’s father, they each get a U-Bot, a small robot that takes on the personality and physical form of its owner. Then, Omi-Bot wanders into restricted territory. Omi runs after it and scolds the U-Bot, who looks back at Omi with big, sad eyes. Omi gives in and hugs his U-Bot, but hears someone coming. He and his U-Bot hide and see Mr. Tohomiko, shaking hands with none other than PandaBubba. Kimiko's father does not know he is the most villainous crime boss in Tokyo. Later in the factory, Jack trades the Zing Zom-Bone to PandaBubba for state of the art koi-bots. PandaBubba then uses the Zing Zom-Bone on the company's workers and takes over the company, including Kimiko's father. They are all controlled and forced to do his bidding. Omi's U-bot, however, records this and shows the other monks. The monks return to the assembly room, where they decide to attack PandaBubba. He orders the zombies to attack, so the monks fight back. Jack sends in his new robots, but they are knocked to the ground by Omi-Bot. Turns out that his state-of-the-art robots are just his old Koi-Bots with cool new coverings. Dojo's U-bot knocks the Zing Zom-Bone out of PandaBubba's hands and onto a conveyor belt. Kimiko and PandaBubba grab for it at the same time, and that means a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is "Goo Zombies 4," with Kimiko's Silk Spitter against PandaBubba’s Shroud of Shadows, where the highest score wins. Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Jack watch the showdown's progress through the screen of a hand-held game, while Raimundo Pedrosa herds away a group of zombie workers. PandaBubba gets the edge early on and leads after the first and second levels. Kimiko, however, takes damage from the head-on fights, and PandaBubba goes out of his way to make it tougher. Raimundo begins to worry and ask how she's doing but Omi-Bot tells him not to ask, which gets him a little more worried. Then, at the beginning of the third level, PandaBubba is trapped in a web of goo from the zombies and drops his Wu. Kimiko grabs it and heads for the final battle against a giant Frankenstein-style monster. Using her fire element combined with the Silk Spitter (along with getting more energy from some power-ups), Kimiko wins the game and the showdown. After being congratulated by the boys, they return everything back to normal and Kimiko turns PandaBubba and Jack Spicer into Zombies, which Wuya comments, "Zombies eh…? This can only be an improvement." Shortly afterward Kimiko, Dojo, and the boys all talk with Mr. Tohomiko in his office as he thanks them for saving him. Her father is very proud of all of them and offers to give their U-bots a free upgrade. Omi thanks him for his offer, but says that his U-Bot does not need an upgrade since it is already the perfect friend for him. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Zing Zom-Bone is a Shen Gong Wu that turns people into zombies. It can turn multiple people into zombies and the zombies follow every command the user states. It was on the hand of a statue. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Goo Zombies 4 Kimiko and Pandabubba, hidden with the Shroud of Shadows, touch the Zing-Zom Bone at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Kimiko wagers her Silk Spitter against Pandabubba's Shroud of Shadows, and the game is Goo Zombies 4. When the showdown starts, Kimiko and Pandabubba are transported inside the video game, and the monks have to press start to begin the showdown. The game is Goo Zombies 4, which Kimiko realizes she never beat Goo Zombies 3. Both competitors are given a cap, but Pandabubba throws his cap away. The first level is the zombie graveyard, and Kimiko is able to destroy them with her hat. Pandabubba uses the Shroud of Shadows to sneak up on the zombies and kill them, raising his score. Kimiko gets surrounded on all sides by zombies and uses her hat to get rid of them. At the end of the first level, Pandabubba is winning. The second level is the haunted house, and Pandabubba gets a health boost at the beginning of it. Kimiko uses the Silk Spitter to kill some zombies, and runs away from many others, dropping the Silk Spitter in the process. Pandabubba picks it up and hides a zombie with the Shroud of Shadows. Kimiko tries to run from the invisible zombie but is trapped against a wall. She eventually sees the zombie's feet underneath and is able to kill him, taking the Shroud of Shadows. The final level is the Monster Laboratory. Pandabubba tries to fight off the zombies, but gets swarmed, and becomes too weak to fight. Kimiko appears and takes the Silk Spitter back, heading to fight the final boss alone. Pandabubba warns her that her health is too low, but she goes in anyway. Kimiko uses the Shroud of Shadows to dodge the final boss, but he rips it off her. She tries to hit him with the Silk Spitter, but he dodges as well. The monsters shoot energy into red blocks next to Kimiko, which turns out to be power-ups. Kimiko uses them, and sends fire at the monster, defeating it and winning the showdown. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown